Sweet Dreams
by Majsan100
Summary: Oki my 1st Hetalia fanfic PruCan UsUk GerIta SweFin hints of DenNor and Spamano


So I decided to do a Halloween fanfic PruCan, UsUk, SweFin aaand GerIta main pairings some hints off DenNor and Spamano Please don't kill me disclaimer at the end :3

* * *

Introduction: night ruled the world people fought against the dark creatures some dark creatures fought each other. Gilbert is one of them, a wizard a rebel of the night creatures...

- Chapter 1

* * *

Matthew Williams found himself in a situation where he thought he was gonna die. He was cornered up surrounded by zombies. He held up his gun and aimed. He shot until he was out of ammo.

"Fuck what will I do now I don't have any ammo left" he cursed himself for leaving the ammo bag back at the camp. Matthew backed away slowly and tripped. The zombies approached him. They were very close. Matthew could feel his eyes tear up. Is this the end am I going to die here? Matthew shut his eyes ready for the pain, that never came. He slowly opened his eyes and regretted it immediately. Around him were corpses of the zombies that was about to rip him apart.

"Are you okey sir" Matthew looked up and saw a man hidden under a cape his face was shaded. Matthew nodded.

"T-thank you v-very much" he said. The man held out his hand.

"I'll escort you back to your camp" he said. When Matthew was close enough to the camp the man was gone. His brother Alfred glomped him.

"What the hell were you thinking going out alone" Alfred said in a hushed tone. Ever sense the darkness came to the world there was only him, Alfred, Arthur and Feliciano. Feliciano's brother was still missing.

(A/N probably time 4 flashback, Ja? Flashback (the day darkness took over)

There was a myth about two brothers of light and dark. The dark brother had been hated by everyone rejected from his family because he was "darkness" he wanted friends and family but never got it. The light brother was loved and wanted. One day the light brother was going to become king which made the dark brother jealous. So the dark brother summoned creatures to assassinate the light brother. A week later the day the light brother was becoming king he got killed by one of the dark brothers creatures. The dark brother took the throne and summoned as many different creatures as possible.

-end of flashback-

Matthew woke up hearing Feliciano scream. He ran out of the shelter to see what was going on. Feliciano was sitting on the ground in front of another person.

"I'm sorry it was an accident please don't kill me I'm to young to die I haven't eaten any pasta yet" Feliciano cried out. The man in front of him stood up and looked at Feli. He held out his hand.

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have trespassing through your camp, I wasn't thinking" he said helping the Italian boy up.

-Feliciano's "pov"-

Feliciano looked at the man carefully, he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"I better get going now I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" the man said.

"Who the hell are you" a voice yelled. Alfred was glaring at the man.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I was heading north and I didn't pay attention were I was and now I'm here" the man, Ludwig explained.

"It's fine sir we are also heading north maybe you can join us, vee~" Feliciano said happily.

"Fine we can't just let this dude walk alone without defense there's a lot of creatures out there" Alfred said smiling his "hero" smile.

"I'm fine thanks for the offer I can handle those bastards myself"

"Are you sure, vee~"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Really dude you don't look that strong it's my job to protect other humans cuz I'm the hero"

"I'm not human..."

"Are you one of the creatures you look human to me, vee~"

"Wizards are the only types that looks like humans vampires are easy to see and so are werewolves and I'm not one of them ether I'm part of the rebels" Feliciano tilted his head.

"What's a rebel, vee~"

"Rebels is a group of "dark creatures" who fights on the human side because we don't want to cause any problems we want peace and harmony in this world" Ludwig explained.

"Dude that awesome so you are on our side" Alfred yelled.

"Al stop yelling" Matthew smacked Alfred's head.

"Dude that's not cool at all that hurts"

"Well you should have thought about it before acting annoying" Alfred pouted.

"Feli, Matt pack your things were leaving now"

Somewhere else...

"Gilbert~ how many creatures are there left?" A woman asked.

"There's about a million left, oh Liz can you bring Arthur here I have a mission for him"

"Yes sir" she walked out of the room smirking. The man named Gilbert was looking through a glass crystal.

Matthew hated his brother at the moment. Alfred made him carry the heaviest bag even though he knew Matthew had a wounded leg.

"Al come on you know my leg is wounded and this thing doesn't make it better" Alfred turned around and his eyes widened.

"Matthew behind you" he turned around and saw a group of risen. He dropped the bag and started to run. Feliciano ran as fast as e could but it wast fast enough. He tripped on a root and fell.

"Al help me I don't wanna die help please someone" he cried out realizing he was stuck. He closed his eyes preparing I for pain that never came. He heard gunshots and thumps. Feliciano opened his eyes and looked up. Ludwig was cutting the root and freed him.

"Are you okey Feli" he asked softly.

"I-I think so" Ludwig picked him up bridal style.

"W-wha D-Doitsu what are you doing vee~" Ludwig ignored his new nickname.

"You are hurt right?" Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded. Alfred and Matthew were nowhere to be seen and the risen were gone.

"Uhm Doitsu we're is the others vee?" Ludwig shook his head.

"I don't know, what's up with the Doitsu thing" Feliciano just smiled.

Matthew ran as fast as he could through the forest he had lost the others. Jut when he rounded a tree he crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you" he looked up seeing a man with almost white hair and crimson eyes. The man smirked.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt" the man said smiling.

"Matthew" he said quickly.

"You seem very familiar have I met you before?" Matthew looked confused.

"You must be mistaking you have probably seen my brother Al" Gilbert shook his head.

"No it must been you, that funny curl of yours I don't think anyone else has one of those" He said smiling. Matthew tried to stand up but failed.

"Here I'll help you dude" Gilbert said taking Matthew's hand and helping him up. He noticed that the blonde was standing on one leg.

"What happened to your leg it's bleeding" Matthew looked up tilting his head.

"Nothing"

"That's definitely not nothing here let me look" Gilbert forced him to sit down. He took some small glass bottles with some weird liquids in them. He covered the blondes mouth.

"This is gonna hurt a little but this will help healing the cut faster" Matthew nodded.

Alfred shot zombie after zombie until there was nothing left to shoot.

"You are kinda skilled with that gun" a voice said. Alfred spun around and saw the cutest person he'd ever seen. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What the hell are you staring at wanker" the boy spit out with a British accent. Alfred looked away and saw Ludwig carrying a sleeping Feliciano.

"Arthur what are you doing here" Ludwig asked when he came close enough.

"Me and that wanker came to look for you" Ludwig tilted his head.

"What wanker?" Arthur opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Gilbert storming out from behind a bush carrying a small blonde.

"Arthur I see you found Ludwig" he smirked.

"What's going on here?" Alfred asked...

* * *

I'll end chaptah 1 here sorry couldn't figure out what to write this is mah 1st Hetalia fanfiction my main shippings are in this story btw the plot was randomly made up in my mind sweet dreams *pasta's away*  
Arthur: You better make me awesome  
Alfred: hehe in the next chapter were gonna kiss  
Arthur: w-what the hell are you seriously pairing me up with this wanker  
Me: would you rather be with France  
Arthur: n-no not with that frog  
Me: well then :3  
*disclaimer*  
Matthew: Maj doesn't own Hetalia only the plot ^^  
Gilber: no no no its not awesome enough lemme try ''the not so awesome Maj does not own the awesome Hetalia only this awesome plot'' kesesesee~  
Me: :3  
Matthew: well I'll do it next time then :C  
Feliciano: Chiao~


End file.
